Love Saga
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Kames/Cargan


"Ooofff" Kendall said as he was slammed against the glass by 3 guys. He got back up by was quickly injured by a black puck slamming into his leg. He yelped outta pain.

"Kendall" James yell as Carlos and Logan slammed 2 of the 3 guys rather hard against the wall. James bum rushed the 3rd guy really hard. So hard the ref called a penalty against James. The medical staff had brought a gurney out to put Kendall on. The player who hit the puck was taken out the game. Kendall was taken to the medical station and given nitrous oxide (A/N nitrous oxide is a fancy word for laughing gas) to ease the pain coming from the gash in his leg.

"Ahhhhhh. It hurts like hell" Kendall yelled as the med staff got his pant leg up. James, Carlos, and Logan ran over and tried to calm Kendall.

"We are waiting for the nitrous oxide to kick in. Then we start stitching up that gash" One of the medics said

"Oh my gosh. This is how it all ends" Kendall said closing his eyes

"You're not going to die. You're just in a hell of a lot of pain" Logan said matter a factly

"Not helping" Kendall all but yelled. He then started to fell woozy. The pain had stopped considerably.

"I feel funny. Like I'm floaty" Kendall said giggling

"Mr. Medic is he okay. He's acting kind of bi polar." James said

"It's Dr. Stiller. Yes he is fine. The nitrous oxide is kicking in. He shouldn't feel a thing" Dr. Stiller said

"Are you related to Ben Stiller by any chance?" Carlos asked

"Nope. But I get that a lot. Peter write him a prescription for Oxycontin, please" Mr. Stiller said. The Peter guy scribbled away and handed it to James.

"Get this filled right away" Peter said ushering the out the room.

An hour later Dr. Stiller let them go see a very doped up Kendall.

Kendall saw them coming and a huge smile was plastered on his face.

"Blurry boy. Pretty blurry boy" Kendall said as James walked up to him. James started to blush a little. It was so obvious that James had a crush on Kendall. Logan and Carlos snickered when they saw James blush.

"Okay. How ya doin" James asked Kendall while taking the scalpel away from Kendall

"Pretty Boy. Helmet Head. Braniac. You guys look like my friends." Kendall said. James, Carlos, and Logan exchanged looks and decided that it would be easier to let it slide.

"Kendall come on." Carlos said helping Kendall off the medic gurney. They started walking to the car.

"I have a secret" a very doped up Kendall said

"And what is your secret" Logan asked curiously

"Come here. Come here" Kendall singsonged

They were at the car. They stood Kendall up and gathered around him awaiting to hear his secret.

"Do you guys know James Diamond?" He asked innocently. They didn't bather objectifying to the fact that James was right in front of him They all just simply nodded.

"I have a huge crush on him. I don't think he knows." Kendall said giggling

"Wait. What?" Logan said in shock

"Don't tell James" Kendall singsonged getting into y=the car. James got into the passenger seat. Carlos got into the backseat with Kendall and Logan drove.

"Wow. Looks like someone has a crush on you." Logan teased

"How does he not know he was talking to me?" James said

"Laughing gas screws with your mind" Logan answered

"Let's see what else we can get outta him" James said turning around in his seat.

"Sure" Logan said

"Kendall got any more secrets?" James asked

"Mhm. But you can't tell my friend Carlos Garcia. Okay?" Kendall said with a smile. They all nodded, Carlos looking confused as ever.

"My friend Logan Mitchell. Do you know him?" Kendall asked

"Yeah I know him personally" Logan said smiling

"Oh. So you know he has a crush on Carlos. It's so cute. The way he stares at him. He thinks I don't know. But I do. Don't tell him I told you." Kendall said. Logan stepped on the break petal so fast in front of the drug store it jerked Kendall. Logan got out and quickly ran into the drug store.

"Kendall are you sure?" Carlos asked. Kendall nodded as he fell asleep.

45 minutes later Logan was back with Kendall's meds. The car ride to Kendall's was silent.

When they got there James got Kendall out the car and was managing to get the highly doped up and sleepy person to his house. Logan and Carlos decided to take a walk.

"Kendall where is your mom" James asked

"My mom. Mhmmm. I have a mom. Is she nice?" Kendall asked

"I see you aren't going to be any help." He muttered under his breath

"Is she nice?" Kendall asked again pouting. James couldn't help but find that adorable.

"She's the best" James said laying Kendall down on his bed. James was curious to find out what else Kendall thought of him.

"Before you sleep, can I ask you a question? Do you love James?" James asked

"Yes Pretty Boy. Yes I do. Now can I sleep please?" Kendall asked drifting to sleep.

"Yes my love. You may" He said quietly lying down beside him.

Logan and Carlos walked in the moonlight. Carlos spoke up first.

"Was it true what the doped up version of Kendall said right? Do you like me?" Carlos asked

"Yes" Logan croaked. Carlos stopped him and hocked his arms around his neck. Logan put his shaky hands around Carlos' waist and pulled him in close.

"I like you to Logie. I just never thought you'd want to put up with my crazy antics." He said

Logan stared into Carlos' beautiful eyes. Their lips being pulled together. Their lips meeting. Logan traced the bottom of Carlos' lips. Carlos immediately open his mouth. Neither of them fought for dominance because it wasn't lust they were felling. It was love.

It was about 10 am when Kendall finally woke up to James stroking his hair. Clearly Kendall didn't remember last night's action so he naturally felt the searing pain in his leg from the gash and stiches.

"Shit. My leg really hurts." Kendall whimpered felling tears forming in his eyes.

"Awww. Let me get you your happy pills." James said jumping up.

"Why does my leg hurt?" Kendall asked as tears began to fall.

"The hockey game. A jerk slammed the puck onto your leg. You have 12 stiches in your left leg" James said handing Kendall his pill and a bottle of water. Kendall took it. The pain began to dissolve slowly.

"So why don't I remember?" He asked

"They gave you laughing gas because you refused to gat the stiches because you wanted to finish the game. You spilled a lot of secrets last night" James said with a small smile.

"Oh God. What did say?" Kendall asked

"You told Carlos Logan had a crush on him. You didn't know who we were. You just said we look like your friends. You called Logan brainiac. You called Carlos Helmet Head and you called me Pretty boy. You also said 'Blurry boy. Pretty blurry boy' to me and-"James stopped and looked at Kendall.

"Oh God there's more. Just great. What did I say" Kendall said groaning. James took a deep breath.

"You were like 'I have a secret. Do you know James Diamond? I have a crush on him. But don't tell James' and then I asked you last night before you passed out did you love James and you were like 'Yes Pretty boy. Yes I do'. Then you passed out" James said as he watched Kendall's Face go scarlet.

"I am so sorry. I was high. I couldn't stop my word vomit an-"Kendall was interrupted by a pair of lips. When James pulled back he looked straight into Kendall's bottle green jade eyes.

"Kendall I love you" James said lying on Kendall's chest. His heart sped up.

"James, I love you too" Kendall said. James wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled closer to Kendall.

"Your mine now Pretty boy" Kendall said falling asleep. James drifted into dreamland and dreamed of him and Kendall


End file.
